Sashimi Yaro
by Yumi1
Summary: The CCS crew is at it again! Love comes in all forms!
1. Default Chapter

Ne, yet another story rolling out from yours truly! Believe me, I have a STOREHOUSE of CCS fics stored on my compy! XD Well this one is an older one. Dedicated to Emily-chan cause she helped inspire me to write this a long time ago when the CCS board was still up @.@. Wellsa, on with tha story!  
  
~~~~~~~~~  
  
Did unconsciously following someone around count as stalking? Syaoran scratched his head and wondered. Somehow, he had ended up trailing Sakura to her house. He hadn't meant to, hadn't sent little messages from his brain telling his feet to track hers. Yet, here he was. From inside of her simple home, he heard laughter, and his fuzzy brain registered Sakura's joyful, tinkling laugh from memory. For a moment, he longed to ring her doorbell just to see her happy face once more. Then, attempting to shove any and all thoughts of Sakura to the back of his head (where they just didn't seem to stay), he plodded back to his quiet apartment.  
  
~~~~~~~~~  
  
Far away, another young man was sighing for matters of the heart. In his hand he held a red ribbon that had come from a certain young lady's raven- kissed hair. Eriol rubbed his temple, wondering what power Meiling had over him to make him feel so. It wasn't as if she had any magical powers or anything like that. But such a bewitching personality… How her voice made his heart ring! Sighing, he pulled his covers closer to his chin and drifted off into the realm of sleepers.  
  
"Eriol…" A voice was calling him in his deep slumber.  
  
"Hai?" Eriol answered, waiting for the speaker to show his/herself.  
  
"It is I, your former self. How are you faring?" Clow stepped out from swirling mists and greeted Eriol.  
  
"Clow… I might have guessed that you would choose such an entrance, even in one's dreams," Eriol quipped calmly.  
  
"Younger self, I come to you tonight to warn you. You are all together too confident," Clow sighed, "Things don't always go as planned, even for a certain distinguished little magician. Remember, love can come in any shape or form, little one. You need to be all together more wary. You are not the only obstacle that Sakura must face." With that curious statement, Clow Reed vaporized and left Eriol wondering.  
  
~~~~~~~~  
  
Eriol awoke, and stretching, he sauntered onto his balcony. There, he considered Clow Reed's words while pacing back and forth. He couldn't make any sense of it. Perhaps, all Clow was hinting was that Eriol needed to keep an open mind. Shrugging his shoulders as if the action might shrug off Clow's words, he went back to his bed.  
  
~~~~~~~~~  
  
The next morning, as Syaoran yanked his uniform on, similar sounds could be heard from Meiling's room as she pulled her own on. Both were running late as in an attempt to cheer Syaoran up, Meiling had spent half the night making him eat and play games. It had helped, although Syaoran would be the last to admit it. The feeling of being wanted and belonging was strong then. She was such an enthusiastic and crazy person that he often found it hard to believe that she was related to him.  
  
"Mr. Xiaolang, Miss Meiling, your breakfast is ready," Wei announced.  
  
"OK!" Meiling cried while stuffing papers into her backpack,  
  
"Eh," Syaoran grunted as he smashed two more binders into his own backpack. Unluckily, Wei had prepared a grand meal for the two, one that demanded mouth-stuffing to finish in 5 minutes. Meiling was already seated and cramming a pancake into her cheeks when Syaoran dashed in. He proceeded to fill himself with his bacon and a muffin. Wei stared as his two generally somewhat civil charges stuffed their cheeks.  
  
"Fanks, Wei!" Meiling called and hurried out the front door.  
  
"…Ea, ranks!" Syaoran managed.  
  
"Woo wook wike a wamster!" Meiling laughed at Syaoran and Syaoran only stopped to stick his tongue out at her, something he normally wouldn't do. While racing off in the direction of the school, their cheeks slowly went back to their original sizes. 


	2. Ch.2

Ne, I know my chapters are pretty darn short. Sorry! Well this is one of my favorite stories. Originally, it was meant to be… ^^;; I won't say because maybe it still will be by the end @.@; If there ever gets to be an end!! I can't see anyone's reviews now, 'cause Fanfic's being a pain --; So… don't worry, I will see them as soon as I can! ^^  
  
Eriol slowly and meticulously sharpened each of his pencils. While crispening each utensil, he planned what he would say to each person he knew today. This was a very ordinary practice for him; something that he did daily. He paused to check the clock and as he did, Sakura dashed in.  
  
"Good morning, Sakura," Tomoyo was always first to say it.  
  
"'Morning!" Sakura cried, breathless.  
  
"Ah, good morning, Sakura," Eriol said calmly.  
  
"Eriol, morning!" Sakura said, her normal voice tone regaining. Eriol tucked his pencils into his desk and walked over to Sakura's desk.  
  
"Sakura… may I ask you something?"  
  
"Hoe!" Sakura jumped, flushed, and replied, "Sure!"  
  
"When a boy is fond of a girl should he tell her right away? How should he explain his feelings?" Eriol questioned.  
  
"Hoe…." Sakura started and paused to think. Tomoyo, always aware of Sakura's feelings came to her side in an instant.  
  
"Tomoyo, what do you think? When one is fond of another, should one tell the other right away? How should one explain one's feelings?" Eriol asked, secretly amused by the scarlet surprise creeping up Tomoyo's neck as she sought to answer his questions. It was Tomoyo who spoke first though, in a bit of a rush, she said,  
  
"You should tell the person, as long as telling the person won't bring unhappiness into the one whom you love's life. When telling the person, do it while alone with the person." Eriol's amusement grew as he saw Tomoyo look at Sakura out of the corner of her eye during her short speech. Then, Sakura spoke. Her eyes had a soft spring green glow as she explained,  
  
"Love is nothing to be ashamed of. Love is a beautiful and mysterious thing, which no one can fully explain. As for telling that special someone- ." Just then, Syaoran and Meiling burst in and the bell began to ring for students to be seated. Miss Hamani scooted in and waved her hand for her students to be quiet and listen. At recess, Eriol was conveniently near Sakura and Tomoyo.  
  
"Would you please finish now?" Eriol asked Sakura.  
  
"Eh? Oh yes. You should tell that special someone with words that come directly from your heart. Don't let your mind or situation muddle your innermost emotions," Sakura advised, with surprising wisdom. Then, back to her chipper self, she asked happily, "And who is the lucky one whom you favor? Or is it a secret?"  
  
Syaoran, who had been carefully skulking in the shadows around the three, looked up. The tips of Eriol's ears were turning crimson; this was not a question that he had expected. However, he would just have to tell them. 


	3. Ch. 3

{A/N: Etaaai. I should be updating this more often ^_^U Gomen ne, please review and make Yumi "yappi". ^.^  
  
  
  
  
  
"I, I," for a moment, he faltered, then, in a stronger voice, "I am  
  
ratherfondofMeiling." He said the last part in a bit of a rush. Syaoran jumped  
  
and furiously stalked over to him. "I will have to ask you to stay away from  
  
my cousin," He said between clenched teeth. Perfect. Just when I thought  
  
that things couldn't get any worse. We're probably going to brawl. Eriol  
  
thought. "Syaoran-!" Sakura cried, shocked that he had eavesdropped on  
  
their private conversation. Syaoran waved his hand in annoyance. "I have no  
  
bad intentions for my lovely little descendant," Eriol quietly said. "Like hell  
  
you don't!" Syaoran snapped. Sakura and Tomoyo watched with eyes as  
  
round as a pair of moons. "I told you that I didn't. What more proof do you  
  
want?" Eriol asked. Ignoring that, Syaoran demanded, "Meet me behind the  
  
bell tower after school!" Sighing, Eriol answered, "If you insist."  
  
  
  
The rest of the day passed in a red blur for Syaoran. He vaguely had  
  
memories of Sakura's pleading with him to not fight Eriol, Tomoyo telling  
  
him how much it bothered Sakura, Meiling concerned about his stormy set  
  
face, and seeing Eriol's enigmatic face pass, in a hallway, at lunch, and  
  
everywhere. He leaned against the bell tower, his fist clenched in anger. He  
  
heard footsteps approaching and straightened. It was Sakura, followed by  
  
  
  
Eriol and Tomoyo. "Syaoran, please, please, don't fight Eriol!" Sakura  
  
pleaded, holding his arm. Syaoran looked down at her mournful face and  
  
said in a quiet voice, "I am sorry, Sakura, but this is something that I must  
  
do." Then, hating himself for having to do it, he gently pried her fingers  
  
from his arm.  
  
  
  
  
  
Eriol and Syaoran circled each other, appraising each other. Finally, Syaoran  
  
whipped his sword out. Eriol, sighing again, brought out a shield and lance.  
  
It was impossible for the girls to tell who had struck at the other first and the  
  
two merged into an angry blur. Dust was flying up so Sakura used the  
  
SHIELD to protect herself and Tomoyo from the flying debris. Syaoran  
  
lashed again and again, not to seriously hurt though. Eriol, meanwhile put  
  
any defensive skills to trait and spun his shield around and around blocking  
  
every shot. Syaoran growled, sounding more and more like a little wolf.  
  
Then, Syaoran jumped high up, preparing a fire attack to bring a quick finale  
  
to the battle. However, Eriol rubbed his temple and called, "Crude Lightning  
  
bolt!" A small lighting bolt hit Syaoran and he fell from the sky,  
  
unconscious. Eriol lifted his hands and caught Syaoran in mid-air. Funny  
  
how his heart was suddenly beating so erratically. He turned around and saw  
  
Meiling running towards him. No wonder why his heart was beating so, he  
  
thought to himself. Meiling shrieked when she saw Syaoran's limp body.  
  
"Xiaolang, Xiaolang!" she cried, tears spilling from her eyes. Sakura and  
  
Tomoyo were at her side in a second, comforting her while pelting Eriol  
  
with questions. "Is Syaoran all right?" Sakura asked sharply. "He'll be fine.  
  
He's a tough one, Syaoran is," Eriol answered. Rubbing his temple again, he  
  
declared, "Since I am the one who knocked him out, I will tend to him over  
  
the night." Sakura and Meiling interrupted at once. "But, but, I could do  
  
that-!" "We live in the same apartment anyway-!" Exactly, Eriol thought to  
  
himself, what a pleasure it will be to think that I am sleeping in the same  
  
apartment as you. "I simply cannot accept no as an answer. Meiling, will  
  
you please lead me to your apartment?" Eriol asked. Meiling frowned, but  
  
nodded and Sakura pouted. She would have liked to care for Syaoran; after  
  
all, he was always doing good things for her. 


End file.
